


Ruin It

by ifreet



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Unhappy, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lipstickcat gave me Shawn/Lassiter, and shuffle hit me with Alkaline Trio's Ruin It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lipstickcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lipstickcat).



"Let go." Shawn's voice was low and angry, and there was no way in hell Carlton was going to listen to him.

"No." Shawn yanked at his arm, but he wasn't letting go. "You need to go home."

He'd never seen Shawn this angry. Actually, after seeing him now, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen Shawn angry at all. "I _need_ you to let go of my arm, so I can go in there and talk to Vick."

"No."

"Yes! That kid got hurt because of me, because someone believed I'm psychic, and -- I'm not." He smiled, but it was the smile of a bully pulling the wings off a fly. "I'm not and you know it, even if you've never been able to prove it." But he'd stopped trying ages ago. "Even if you've never been _good_ enough to prove it."

He couldn't entirely keep the flinch off his face, but he blanked it as quickly as possible. He hoped the answering flicker in Shawn's expression was regret, but... he wouldn't swear to it. Not today. "We're going home, now. Confess tomorrow if you have to."


End file.
